


lately I've been harboring my feelings (tryna hide)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And I mean light, Gen, Light Angst, Sherlock AU, just junmyeon thinking about his lonely life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: An EXO Sherlock AU!"Yixing?" He asked evenly, left eye twitching slightly."Yes, Junmyeon?" He replied in the same tone, body stretched out on the small couch near his desk."Why are there bullet holes in the damn wall?”





	lately I've been harboring my feelings (tryna hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I'm back with a short little thing that'd been bouncing around in my head for a few months now  
> I'm planning to make this a series, but I make no explicit promises to post anything soon  
> I have about 20 different WIPs in my docs, so expect some...spicy things soon ;)  
> This was edited on my phone, so I apologise for any mistakes  
> Anyway, enjoy this small story and please leave kudos if you enjoy!

"Yixing?" He asked evenly, left eye twitching slightly.  
"Yes, Junmyeon?" He replied in the same tone, body stretched out on the small couch near his desk.  
"Why are there bullet holes in the damn wall?”  
"Oh that." Yixing waved a hand nonchalantly. "Just a bit of target practice. Have to keep my aim in top shape, you know. Criminals are so bold these days." He commented, eyes closed in a peaceful expression as a small smile curled up his pink lips.   
Junmyeon swallowed back a scream. 'This man is incredibly infuriating.' He thought, sighing as he looked over to Minseok, the older landlord of the apartment.

"How do you deal with him on a daily basis?" He mumbled, brows pinched and mouth pursed. Minseok smiled, a twinkle in his feline eyes as he moved towards the kitchen. Junmyeon followed, the click of his cane echoing in his ears as he walked the short distance to the kitchen. He leaned against the door, watching Minseok turn on the stove as he rubbed the smooth wood of the top of his cane.

"Yixing is a special boy. Even if his habits are a bit...odd," He laughed lightly at Junmyeon's scoff. "He isn't out to purposefully do any harm...most of the time." Minseok mumbled the last part sheepishly, filling a pot with water and setting it on the stove. Junmyeon sighed again, shaking his head as he helped get out the tea cups.  
"He's special alright." He muttered, smiling when Minseok shooed him away from the cupboard.  
"You go sit down and rest! I don't want you doing a thing while you're here as a guest, especially with that leg of yours!" He chided, lips pulled into an adorable frown as he pushed Junmyeon into a nearby chair.  
"I'm not an invalid, Minseok," he said wryly, sitting down anyway as his leg was starting to ache slightly.  
"Never said you were, Mr. Kim," he quipped, turning away to get the tea bags.  
"You can call me Junmyeon, Minseok. It's only fair," he said, groaning quietly after stretching out his legs, kneading the flesh through his jeans. Minseok laughed, taking the boiling water off the stove as he poured it into the tea cups.

"Silly me. I'm so used to formalities between guests, it's a little jarring in this day and age," he said, as if he didn't look like a day over twenty. Junmyeon snorted.  
"You say it like you're an old man, Minseok."  
He laughed, setting the pot down carefully and wiped his hands on the small apron tied around his waist.  
"Is my coffee ready?" Yixing asked, walking into the kitchen in his striped, blue bathrobe and fuzzy blue slippers. Minseok smiled.  
"Yes, give me a moment." He said, walking over to the corner of the counter, pulling out a mug and pouring the coffee in before handing it off to Yixing. He gave Minseok a nod before gulping down half the mug in one go. Junmyeon blanched. 'Those who drink coffee straight like that aren't human.' He thought, smiling in thanks when Minseok gave him his tea.

"If you could make some eggs and toast, that'd be lovely as well." He asked, mouth pulled into the most charming smile he could muster, Yixing's eyes burning holes into his face as he 'analyzed' him. 'I will never get used to that.' He thought, sipping his tea as Minseok moved back towards the stove.  
"I'm not your maid, you know," Minseok scolded, a teasing smile on his face as he pulled out a pan. “But I'll do it, just this once for you.” Junmyeon only smiled, on edge with the silent way Yixing stared at him. The urge to stare right back was overwhelming, but Junmyeon chose to settle for a compromise instead. He steeled his nerves, casually glancing at Yixing from the corner of his eye. He nearly choked on his tea when he met his curious yet simultaneously bored eyes.

“Do you know your crow’s feet deepen when you’re put under stress?” Yixing asked, gulping down his coffee as he reached for the newspaper set on the table.   
Junmyeon blanched. ‘How was he supposed to react to that?’ He sure as hell didn’t know, so he did the only thing he could think of; grunt and nod his head stiffly in acknowledgement.  
“R..right.” He mumbled into his cup, ignoring the once again curious gaze of the man sitting next to him. Seeming to grow bored of his awkwardness, Yixing scanned his eyes over the newspaper. It was quiet as Minseok cooked and Yixing read. 

The quiet always unnerved Junmyeon, the silence giving his mind time to wander to things Dr. Leeteuk told him to not dwell on. He told Junmyeon to accept the horrors he saw in Afghanistan and try and better himself in the aftermath. And did he try, using his extra time to work as a doctor in a local clinic down the street from his apartment. It was hard, however, oh so hard to try and move on; the war haunting him both night and day. But not in the way the doctor prescribed; PTSD he said on his first day with Dr. Leeteuk. And for a time, he believed him. Believed the tremors in his hands or the ache he felt in his chest was just apart of that, part of the death and carnage he saw. But deep down...deep down he knew the real reason. The real reason why his fingers always tapped a nervous rhythm on his thigh whenever renting action movies with loud explosions and gory fights; why he was twitchy and his body thrummed with adrenaline whenever he was walking down the street at night, alone with only the echoes of the city around him; why he paid extra attention to the news in the mornings when it showed brutal crimes, even if it made his stomach churn. He knew why, but was just too afraid, too disgusted with himself to even speak the words out aloud.

“-myeon? Junmyeon? Hello?”   
He blinked, turning his head towards the stove. Minseok was staring at him, slightly worried as he held two plates full of food.  
“Are you alright, dear? You spaced out for a second there.” He said, setting the plates down on the table. Junmyeon cleared his throat, unclenching his hand from the top of his cane. He swallowed, once again aware of Yixing's searing stare, stomach clenching nervously. He found the man tended to do that alot with people in general, staring uncomfortably hard to try and see the person's occupation, habits, etc. Yixing did so as soon as they met, and never seemed to really stop, always staring when he entered the same room. It never failed to make Junmyeon uncomfortable, and the slightest bit curious as to what he saw that made him so interesting. 'Just another one of his quirks that makes him Zhang Yixing.’ He still couldn't help feeling unnerved, even if it was apart of Yixing's oddball personality. He didn't particularly like being read so openly, being looked at like all his secrets, desires and fears were inked on his skin. 

“I'm fine, Minseok. Just a bit tired is all.” He replied easily, stabbing the scrambled eggs and shoving them into his mouth. Minseok tutted.  
“You probably wouldn't be so tired if you finally moved in. The bed upstairs is really comfy.” He persuaded, smile innocent as he set the pan in the sink. Junmyeon sighed. 'Maybe getting a roommate wouldn't be so bad. Even if...he's more than a bit eccentric, it would make things interesting, right?’ He frowned, rubbing his leg absentmindedly. It’s not like he needed to save money, but things did get...lonely when it was just him. He didn't want to get a pet, his jumpiness too frequent to even deal with a dog. He never particularly liked cats, and he felt like getting a fish would be too boring, even for him.

Getting a girlfriend or boyfriend seemed like too much trouble as well. He knew that his issues would eventually be brought up, and he honestly hated talking about them. That and the looks of pity he received when they spotted his cane made his skin crawl, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing everytime. He had no friends, too much of an introvert to actually go out and meet people. His family had always been distant ever since he came out all those years ago, the only one keeping in contact being his sister, Soojung. But Soojung has her own problems, so he couldn't exactly just stay with her to keep his own loneliness at bay. 'Oh fuck it, why the hell not.’

He finally nodded to himself, breaking the silence with his voice.  
“I would love to, actually.”   
Minseok blinked, before smiling widely. Yixing simply hummed, eyes trailing over the newspaper in his hands.  
“That's excellent news! When are you moving in?”  
Junmyeon shrugged. “As soon as possible, I guess? I don't exactly have a lot of stuff, so it shouldn't take long at all.” He mumbled, tapping his lower lip with his finger.  
“Oh, I'll go and make sure your room is ready then! You won't regret living here, Junmyeon!” Minseok gave him a gummy smile, before practically skipping up the stairs, humming happily to himself. Junmyeon chuckled silently, resting his face on his palm.  
“I don't think I will.” He murmured to himself, blinking when Yixing smashed the paper on the table.  
“Yixing?”   
He was ignored, Yixing hurriedly rising from his chair.  
“Oh, oh this is just fantastic!” He shouted, smile bright and eyes glowing with happiness as he pointed to an article in the newspaper. Junmyeon frowned, tilting his head to read the title.

Fifth Murder Victim Found, Police Still Silent on The Brody Street Serial Killer!

“How the hell is that good news?” He questioned incredulously, ignoring the way his stomach clenched in excitement. Yixing raised his eyes, the steel gray color cutting into Junmyeon like razor blades.  
“Because it means that Detective Do should be knocking on my door soon, and I'll get to have my fun.” He said, cheek dimpling from how hard he was smiling. Junmyeon blinked, mouth parted in surprise.  
“What?”  
Yixing tutted, leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms.  
“I thought I said it clearly enough.” He frowned, cocking his head to the side when Junmyeon shook his head quickly.  
“No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm asking you what the hell you mean by fun?”  
Yixing blinked, mouth forming an 'o’ as his eyebrows shot up.  
“Oh, well that's simple. You see I'm sort of...a consultant to the incompetent imbeciles this city calls a police force.” He smirked.  
“They come to me when they can't solve cases. And this-” he tapped the article. “Is a case they can't solve.”

Junmyeon blinked, still shocked but he guesses he shouldn't be. Yixing is obviously someone incredibly intelligent, no wonder the police would come to him for help. But still...have my fun seems a bit too... psychotic.  
“I...see.” He muttered. He didn't know how to reply any other way.   
“Would you like to join me?” Junmyeon jerked, widening his eyes as he stared at Yixing.  
“M..me? You want me to join you? Why?” He was confused, but he couldn't deny the flare of elation at the question.  
“Because you want to.” He said simply, face relaxed as he rocked back and forth on his heels.  
“No I don't.” Before he could fully register the question, he had already denied his claim. Yixing raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes you do. Your hands clench around the top of your cane, your eyes gain a sparkle and your lips slightly curl at the edges whenever you hear something pleasing, or in this case, get excited.” He stated quickly, voice sharp as he stared directly into Junmyeon's eyes.   
“Wow...that's amazing.” He whispered, still in awe even if he felt bare. Yixing blinked.  
“Thank you. So, do you want to accompany me or not?” He quickly brushed off Junmyeon's compliment, but there was a pleased look in his eyes as he repeated his question. Junmyeon went to say no, but paused. Did he...did he really want to reject this chance to do something exciting, to do something that actually mattered? 

If he was completely honest with himself, he was sick of working in a normal line of business. The medical clinic is a nice, safe job but that had always made him feel restless; yearning to do something greater... something that could make his pulse quicken and pushed him to his limits. 'Maybe...maybe I should give it a chance?’ He bit his lip, glancing up at Yixing, who was mumbling incoherently, eyes glazed over. He frowned, but figured that he must be thinking to himself.  
“Yixing?”  
He hummed, still not looking at him.  
“I think...I think I'd like to join you.”   
Yixing's head snapped towards him, grey eyes bright and lips stretched into a smile.  
“Excellent. Do should be here soon, so be ready to move when he gets here.” He said, briskly turning around and walking towards his room.  
“Ah, yes…” He trailed off when Yixing shut his door. He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he gazed up at the dark green ceiling.  
“I won't regret living here. I won't regret agreeing. I won't.” He muttered, stomach twisting in anticipation, but mind still holding onto some doubts.  
'I won't.’


End file.
